witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary
Mary is a witch working under South. She is responsible for destroying the Northern WH Center along with Jacqueline, and the two are known as the invincible duo against mankind. Appearance Mary first appears as a young girl with long dark hair that goes past her waist. She wears a light coloured jacket which covers her neck and ends right above her knees. Her hat is light and round, and has a small sphere on its top. After Mary uses her Time Reversal spell ''and absorbs one's time, Mary ages to an adult. Her adult self is a lot taller and her figure also becomes well endowed. Personality In her child form Mary is very quiet and unsociable. Once she ages, Mary becomes a lot more talkative and seeks praise from her partner to the point that it annoys Jacqueline. Like many witches drunk on magic, she is very ruthless and sociopathic, thinking nothing of those who fall victim to her power and even gleefully stating how long it'll take to "digest" their "time". Story Deception in Bairong Arc Not shown, Mary and Jacqueline destroy the Northern WH Center. Peony later comes to retrieve the two. Invasion Arc Mary and Jaqueline are sent to East's cottage by South. Mary begins casting her spell once they arrive and the two watch the battle between Rose and Tasha. By the time Tasha finishes, Mary has two minutes left until the spell is complete. Once the spell is complete, Mary reveals that she absorbed 30 years from everyone, her appearance and personality change. She begins asking Jacqueline to praise her for doing her job so well, but is interrupted by Ryuhwan who appears unaffected. Surprised, Mary wonders how much more time she should take off, and prepares for absorbing 37 more years after being told by Ryuhwan. Before she can begin the spell, Mary finds her ''mana is being absorbed from her. As West appears, Jacqueline yells for Mary to severe the flow of mana ''however she is unable to do so, and is killed by Surtr and East soon after. Powers and Abilities '''Mana Source' (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Mary produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Time Reversal: A spell which Mary can cast. It absorbs one's time, virtually reversing their age, and transfers it to herself. The more time she takes from someone, the longer it takes to chant. She ages to an adult once the time is adsorbed, and will stay in her adult form until that person's time is fully absorbed. Interestingly, she can revert one to his/her previous incarnation, Tasha became West due to her power taking away not just all of his own years of life, but also the years in-between his last life's death and his current self's birth. It's implied that this power does not work on other witches, or that they're simply too old for it to be fatal on them, as the witches were the only ones in the northern HQ who were not erased by her power. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:South's Group Category:Adversaries Category:Deceased